


On the Road Again (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, First Love, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Le prétexte de Dean consistant à demander de l’aide pour ses devoirs d’économie avait duré un temps avant que Joshua ne prétende avoir besoin d’aide avec la climatisation de sa salle de bain puis, rapidement, ils avaient fini par se retrouver derrière la vieille casse automobile à la lisière de la forêt tous les soirs après les cours pour s’embrasser pendant des heures. Dean aurait alors pu prétendre que c’était une expérience enrichissante, un visage croisé comme un autre au milieu de sa vie constamment sur les routes. Cependant, plus les mois passaient, moins l’envie d’avaler les kilomètres sur le siège passager de l’Impala lui paraissait excitante.[Suptober, jour 1]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	On the Road Again (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Je vais faire de mon mieux pour participer cette année au Suptober organisé par winchester-reload sur Tumblr :). Le rythme de publication est à raison d'une nouvelle par jour pendant un mois sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez retrouver tous les jours du mois dans cette collection, je les ajouterai au fur et à mesure, ainsi qu'une version en anglais sur mon profil (Suptober 2020 ENG).  
> Merci à Noémie d'avoir gentiment accepté de me corriger :). Bonne lecture !

Dean avait 16 ans la première fois qu’il était tombé amoureux. Ce n’était pas l’un de ces simples amours passagers, celui qui vous empoisonnait à l’adrénaline jusqu’à ce que l’effet s’estompe et vous pousse à aller chercher votre prochaine dose ailleurs. Non, il était tombé amoureux pour de vrai cette fois, il le savait dans la façon dont son corps se rebellait contre son esprit à chaque fois qu’il se répétait " _ne t’attache pas_ ". Sa seule expérience un semblant romantique jusque là remontait à quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu’il avait fréquenté Robin à la maison de redressement de Sonny, mais rien de vraiment comparable avec ce qu’il avait désormais avec Joshua.

Josh était un adolescent égaré dans la campagne de l’Illinois, tout comme Dean et son petit frère depuis bientôt 5 mois. Entre un père absent et une mère travaillant 50 heures par semaine, Josh était un élève brillant en classe, mais discret partout ailleurs. Quelque part, dans leurs tourments respectifs, ils s’étaient trouvés à faire le trajet jusqu’au lycée avant de construire _plus_.

Le prétexte de Dean consistant à demander de l’aide pour ses devoirs d’économie avait duré un temps avant que Joshua ne prétende avoir besoin d’aide avec la climatisation de sa salle de bain puis, rapidement, ils avaient fini par se retrouver derrière la vieille casse automobile à la lisière de la forêt tous les soirs après les cours pour s’embrasser pendant des heures. Dean aurait alors pu prétendre que c’était une expérience enrichissante, un visage croisé comme un autre au milieu de sa vie constamment sur les routes. Cependant, plus les mois passaient, moins l’envie d’avaler les kilomètres sur le siège passager de l’Impala lui paraissait excitante.

Joshua, quant à lui, se surprenait à savourer goulûment cette bouffée d’air frais qu’était Dean Winchester dans sa vie monotone. Son ami n’avait cependant jamais menti. Dès leur première rencontre Dean lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas destiné à rester longtemps dans le coin. Mais les jours s’étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois sans autres nouvelles de Winchester senior qu’une enveloppe pleine de billets toutes les trois semaines et Josh ne pouvait contrôler son amour grandissant pour toutes les facettes de Dean qu’il se faisait un malin plaisir à progressivement dévoiler au grand jour. Il sut alors qu’il avait perdu la bataille contre son cœur lorsqu’il lui proposa une soirée romantique pour leurs trois mois ensemble, ce à quoi Dean avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

Malgré cela, à mesure que l’automne pointait doucement le bout de ses feuilles jaunissantes dans l’Illinois, Dean s’était soudainement montré un lundi matin avec un noeud si grand dans la gorge que Josh était sûr de pouvoir le sentir sous ses doigts. Le visage contrarié et interdit de Dean ne l’avait alors pas quitté de toute la semaine, Joshua sentant ses muscles tendus chaque fois qu’il lui prenait la main ou l’embrassait.

Un soir parmi tant d’autres, tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient comme les amoureux clandestins qu’ils étaient, Joshua n’avait simplement pas pu se retenir de poser la question. Après un long silence embarrassé, Dean avait répondu sans oser relever les yeux dans les iris brunes de Josh.

\- "Mon père nous a appelés le week-end dernier…".

Joshua lui accorda un second silence tout aussi tendu, sentant sa propre gorge ayant du mal à déglutir les centaines de questions qui menaçaient de s’échapper de sa bouche. Dean reprit, relâchant enfin sa lèvre inférieure d’entre ses dents.

\- "Il vient nous chercher demain… Il a trouvé un autre travail dans l’Utah."

Joshua sentit son cœur se contorsionner dans sa poitrine et il était presque sûr que celui de Dean en faisait de même au vu de l’expression douloureuse de son petit ami. C’était comme si le temps s’était suspendu après ces mots, aucun des adolescents ne bougeant, pourtant si proches l’un de l’autre qu’ils respiraient désormais le même air. Dean ne pouvait toujours pas croiser son regard tandis que Josh ne cessait de l’observer dans l’espoir de _quelque chose_ , n’importe quoi. Finalement, Josh ravala le cœur qui s’était logé dans sa trachée et resserra son emprise sur le bras de Dean. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire, mais aucun n’avait le courage de le dire à haute voix.

\- "J’ai entendu dire que l’hiver était terrible en Utah. Est-ce que tu sais skier au moins ?" Demanda Josh sur un ton rieur qui ne trompait personne.

Cela eut au moins de mérite d’arracher un fin sourire à Dean qui releva son regard ébranlé vers lui. Pour combler le prochain silence, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent presque par automatisme, mais le tout avait un goût d’adieu que ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait outrepasser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Josh poussa une exclamation résolue avant d’aller fouiller dans son sac un peu plus loin. Dean lui lança un regard incrédule, mais attendit sagement jusqu’à ce que son petit ami revienne avec un bout de feuille déchiré. Dessus étaient griffonnés 10 chiffres à la va-vite. Josh lui tendit son numéro avec un sourire doux et résolu.

\- "Tiens, pour qu’on puisse continuer de s’appeler et, quand tu repasseras dans le coin, alors je saurais où te retrouver."

Son geste resta en suspens quand Dean se contenta de regarder le bout de papier avec une tristesse accablante. Après de longues secondes, Josh fit retomber son bras près de son corps, son sourire envolé. Dean se lécha les lèvres, embarrassé et la boule au ventre.

\- "Je suis désolé Josh…" Chuchota-t-il dans le silence environnant, comme s’il était incapable de lui répondre plus fort par peur de briser quelque chose.

Et quelque part, ces mots insipides étaient pires qu’une longue explication ponctuée de larmes. Josh se contenta de hocher la tête et de se tenir là, le regard détaillant les feuilles mortes autour d’eux, incapable d’en dire plus. Lorsque Dean reprit la parole, Josh sursauta presque.

\- "Je… Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais ma vie est en train de me rattraper et…" Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, visiblement agacé de ses propres mots. Il en avait sans doute marre de passer pour un insensible connard cette fois. "Écoute…" Dean prit la main libre de Josh dans la sienne et le regarda enfin. "Je sais… Et je suis tellement désolé. Mais… mon père et Sam, c’est… tu sais ? Je ne peux pas leur dire que je reste, même si j’en ai envie…"

Josh ne réagit pas, bien qu’il percevait la détresse évidente dans les gestes et la voix de Dean. Il pinça les lèvres, le visage désespérément neutre. Dean déglutit.

\- "C’est certainement la première fois que j’ai autant envie de rester quelque part… d’aller à l’école et de manger au burger du coin tous les vendredis même si leurs tartes sont horribles." Il sourit avec hésitation avant de redevenir sérieux, voyant le visage de Josh toujours aussi fermé. "Mais si je ne vais pas avec eux… Même si je sais qu’ils savent se débrouiller sans moi, j’ai trop peur de les laisser faire. Dis-moi que tu comprends, s'il te plaît…"

Josh resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Dean, les yeux suppliants, mais le visage toujours aussi impassible pour ne pas dévoiler les morceaux flétrissants de son cœur.

\- "Le numéro de téléphone."

Ce fut tout ce qu’il fût capable de dire sans que sa voix ne se brise. Dean hocha la tête avec une certaine rigidité, se mordant douloureusement la lèvre encore une fois, si bien qu’elle était désormais rouge et enflée. Dean soupira avant de regarder leurs deux mains liées, sa voix défaite.

\- "Peut-être que… je me suis menti à moi-même en pensant que tout irait bien cette fois." Et bon sang, comme il était incapable de lui dire qu’encore une fois, il choisissait sa famille. Qu’encore une fois, il préférait lui briser le cœur plutôt que d’affronter le regard de son père ou cette culpabilité dévorante en imaginant laisser Sam derrière. Il serra le poing. "Je sais que je suis injuste… mais c’est peut-être mieux si tu arrêtes de t’attacher à moi dès maintenant."

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la langue et alimentèrent le feu grandissant à l’intérieur de Josh. N’était-il pas un peu tard pour lui dire ça ? Il n’était pas un jouet qu’il pouvait casser et dont il pouvait changer les piles à sa guise. Seulement, Josh était également un garçon doux, l’avait toujours été, et bien que certains lui reprochaient de trop souvent se laisser marcher dessus, l’adolescent ne pouvait se résoudre à accabler Dean aujourd’hui. Demain, peut-être, dans trois semaines, certainement… Mais pas maintenant. Josh hocha la tête une énième fois comme si cela ne déchirait pas son cœur et lui offrit un sourire pénible que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien à force des années passées à le pratiquer.

\- "Je comprends…" Même s’il ne le voulait pas. "Ce n’est pas de ta faute." Même s’il aurait préféré.

En voyant la culpabilité s’imprimer dans chaque trait du visage de Dean, Josh s’en voulut brièvement aussi, mais il savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à faire mieux que ça. Alors, lentement, il lâcha la main de Dean pour venir détacher le bracelet de cuir tressé qu’il portait au poignet depuis l’anniversaire de ses 12 ans. L’attache était presque dure à actionner tant il ne le quittait jamais et lorsque le cuir se déroula de sa peau, il se sentit comme nu. Il prit le bracelet dans la paume de sa main et vint le presser dans celle de Dean, refermant les doigts de son petit ami dessus. Josh sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un autre sourire tendre.

\- "Ce n’est pas un numéro de téléphone." Expliqua-t-il. "Mais peut-être que, un jour, ça te ramènera quand même à moi ?"

Dean fut incapable de répondre tant sa gorge était serrée. Il prit le bracelet et le passa autour de son propre poignet, juste en dessous de sa montre, avant de le recouvrir de la manche de sa chemise à carreaux. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire face à l’écrasante réalité qui venait terrasser leur amour fou ; espoir irraisonné à la lisière d’une forêt mourante.

Ce soir-là, Dean et Josh s’embrassèrent plus longtemps avant de se quitter, comme pour graver cette sensation dans leur corps et leur mémoire. Dean ne put s’empêcher de s’éloigner comme un condamné un mort et Joshua le regarda faire avec cette insupportable sensation de cassure au fond de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Dean ne se rendit pas en cours. Il ne vint pas non plus derrière la casse automobile le soir venu, trébuchant sur une large branche d’arbre comme il en avait l’habitude avant de lancer une flopée de jurons. Le lendemain, Josh fut seul pour écouter le grondement de l’Impala s’éloigner de l’Illinois tandis que son bracelet en cuir reprenait la route, loin de lui et de son cœur maltraité.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à partager et surtout à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant un kudo ou un commentaire :)  
> À demain !


End file.
